


the wheels on the bus

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Trying not to let anyone know. Possibly like. On their tour bus or something.





	the wheels on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ryo snuggled into his blanket, taking in the smell of home. Okhura’s head bobbed next to him, appearing like he was nodding while Yasu spoke enthusiastically from the next seat, but Ryo knew that he was about three seconds from falling asleep.

He almost chuckled when Ohkura’s eyes slipped shut and his entire body slumped to the side, his head falling on Ryo’s shoulder like it was supposed to be there. Yasu laughed and returned to tormenting Hina, who would occasionally bop him upside the head but otherwise not acknowledging him, which of course just fueled Yasu more.

It was times like these that Ryo missed Uchi.

“Ryo-chan,” Subaru chided, turning around from the seat in front of him to deliver his ‘I know what you’re thinking’ look. “You miss Uchi, na.”

Ryo nodded a little, enough to upset Ohkura’s head and have him turning his body towards Ryo to sleep on him directly.

Subaru snorted. “Tacchon’s almost as pretty as Uchi.”

Ohkura slowly lifted one finger in Subaru’s general direction. Ryo laughed and closed his eyes, not minding the drummer’s arm digging under his blanket to wrap around his waist. He was in NewS, after all; he was used to such closeness.

Until curious fingers started to trail across his stomach. Ryo’s eyes shot open, much to Subaru’s delight. “Can’t sleep either?” Subaru prompted, then went on to talk about anything and everything under the sun that Ryo couldn’t possibly care less about under normal circumstances, let alone when Ohkura’s hand started to slide down between his legs.

As Subaru babbled, Ryo considered his options. He could stop Ohkura in several different ways, the most appealing of which being shoving him across the bus towards Yasu, who probably wouldn’t have minded one bit. The second option was to let it go and see what happened, while somehow maintaining a conversation with Subaru, who seemed to have a nose for these kind of things and would bust them with the slightest gasp.

Ryo was at a loss. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how he chose to look at it – a sleepy Ohkura wasn’t the least bit shy, squeezing him through his pants until he was hard and giggling just loudly enough for Ryo to hear him.

“Can you believe that shit?” Subaru went on, his new haircut flying back and forth with the force of his gestures.

There was a pause after that, which led Ryo to believe he was supposed to say something. “Fuckers,” he mumbled brilliantly, because that response usually worked with Subaru’s bitchfests.

“I know, right,” Subaru replied, and Ryo sighed in relief, covering it up with a stretch that conveniently spread his legs a little and put his face in Ohkura’s hair.

“I’m going to kill you,” he whispered. “… if you stop.”

He could feel Ohkura grinning against his shoulder and only hoped Subaru didn’t notice. He must not have, because he kept going on about his randomness, and then Yoko joined in, for which Ryo was entirely grateful because Subaru happened to be turned around when Ohkura finally wrapped his fingers around his very awake cock.

Ryo knew his face would give him away, even if it was partially buried in Ohkura’s hair. He concentrated on inhaling the scent of Ohkura’s girly shampoo as Ohkura wasted no time stroking him, and if anyone had actually been looking in Ryo’s lap they would have known immediately. He was doing a good job of keeping still, but Ohkura was not, the motion under the blanket rather obvious.

All Subaru had to do was look down, but luckily Yoko kept distracting him. Ryo had to bite his lip and clench his fist to keep from reacting to Ohkura’s no-nonsense touch, and when the pressure became too much, he abandoned his lip in favor of Ohkura’s neck, and Ohkura’s squeal was conveniently covered by Hina’s loud explosion of, “Shut the fuck up! Tacchon and Ryo-chan are trying to sleep!”

“Not anymore, they aren’t,” Yasu pointed out as Ryo’s body chose this moment to come, jerking in a way that he supposed could be mistaken for being rudely awoken.

Ohkura blinked his eyes open, looking innocently at the other members who were now staring at them both as he inconspicuously wiped his hand inside the blanket. “What?” he asked.

“Ryo-chan looks warm,” Yoko noticed, having moved next to Subaru and peering down behind his seat. “You’re not getting sick, are you?”

Ryo shifted uncomfortably and glared through his droopy eyelids. “I will if you don’t let me sleep,” he said, using his best irritable voice.

Subaru patted his head and went to bug Maru, who had been contently doodling on the steamed windows with his finger, probably something pornographic.

“Sorry,” Ohkura whispered when they were finally left alone, tugging on the blanket to emphasize that he was apologizing for ruining that as opposed to the _way_ it was ruined.

“That’s okay,” replied Ryo, a little breathlessly. “It’s Yamapi’s.”


End file.
